Мясо из пробирки
Мясо из пробирки, также известное как культивируемое мясо или искусственное мясо — это мясо, которое никогда не было частью живущего, полноценного животного. В нескольких современных исследовательских проектах экспериментально пытаются выращивать малое количество мяса в пробирке. До промышленного производства культивируемого мяса для общественного потребления дело пока не дошло.In Search of a Test-Tube Hamburger - Зигельбаум Д. Дж. В поисках гамбургера из пробирки. // Журнал Time, 23.04.2008 На первом этапе скорее всего будет производиться мясной фарш, а долгосрочной целью является выращивание полноценной культивированной мышечной ткани. Потенциально мышечную ткань любого животного можно выращивать в пробирке. Некоторые учёные утверждают, что эта технология готова для коммерческого использования, и просто нужна компания, которая освоит её.Lab-Grown Meat a Reality, But Who Will Eat It? - Кетцель Л. Выращенное в лаборатории мясо — это реальность, но кто будет есть его?, MAY 20, 2008 Культивированное мясо в настоящее время очень дорого, но предполагается, что цена со временем уменьшится и достигнет уровня производства курятины обычным способом.The Future of Food: The No-kill Carnivore - Темпл Дж. Будущее производства пищи: плотоядные, не убивающие животных, February 23, 2009 Предварительная экономическая оценка производства культивированного мяса, eXmoor Pharma Concepts, 2008 Мясо из пробирки не следует путать с имитацией мяса, которая является вегетарианским продуктом, произведённым из растительного белка, чаще всего из соевого или пшеничного. Мясо из пробирки иногда называют мясом, «выращенным в лаборатории». Технология Мясо — это мышцы животных. Процесс производства мяса в пробирке включает в себя получение мышечных клеток животных и применение белка, который позволяет клеткам вырастать в большие куски мяса. Получение исходных клеток от животных требуется только один раз, в дальнейшем они уже не нужны — сродни производству йогуртовых культурIn Vitro Meat, Raizel Robin - Робин Райзел: Мясо из пробирки // The New York Times, 11.12.2005 ]. В общих чертах имеются два подхода для производства мяса в пробирке: либо путём формирования совокупности несвязанных мышечных клеток, либо путём формирования структурированных мышц. Второй подход является гораздо более сложным, чем первый. Мышцы состоят из мышечных волокон — длинных клеток с несколькими ядрами. Они не размножаются сами по себе, а возникают тогда, когда клетки-предшественники сливаются. Клетки-предшественники могут быть эмбриональными стволовыми клетками или клетками-спутниками — специализированными стволовыми клетками в мышечных тканях. Теоретически довольно просто поместить их культуру в биореактор и затем постоянно перемешивать. Однако, для роста реальных мышц клетки должны расти «по месту», что требует перфузии системы сродни кровоснабжению для доставки питательных веществ и кислорода близко к растущим клеткам, а также удаление отходов. Кроме того, нужно одновременно выращивать другие типы клеток, например, адипоциты, являющиеся химическими посыльными для предоставления растущим мышцам сведений об их структуре. Наконец, мышечную ткань необходимо физически растягивать или «упражнять», чтобы она правильно развивалась. В 2001 году дерматолог Виет Вестерхоф из Амстердамского университета, врач Виллем ван Эйлен и бизнесмен Виллем ван Коотен объявили, что они подали всемирный патент на процесс производства мяса в пробиркеВиллем ван Эйлен, Виллем ван Коотен, Виет Вестерхоф. Индустриальные методы производства мяса из культур клеток в пробирке. Патент WO9931222, 24.06.1999 . По их технологии биологическая матрица коллагена засевается мышечными клетками, которые затем заливаются питательным раствором, что вынуждает их размножаться. Ван Эйлен сказал, что он придумал идею производства мяса в пробирке давным-давно, когда попал в японский лагерь для военнопленныхPatent holder Willem van Eelen: ‘In another five years meat will come out of the factory’ - Изобретатель Виллем ван Эйлен: Через пять лет мясо будет поступать с биофабрик. 12.12.2007 . Учёные из Амстердама изучают культуры биологических сред, в университете Утрехта исследуется размножение мышечных клеток, а в университет Эйндховена разрабатываются биореакторы. Американец Джон Вейн также получил патент ( )Джон Вейн. Метод производства мяса из выращенной мышечной ткани для потребления. Патент США 6835390 на производство мяса из выращенных мышечных тканей для потребления человеком, в котором мышцы и жировые клетки выращиваются на комплексной основе, что позволяет создавать такие продукты питания, как говядина, курятина и рыба. Распространено заблуждение, что мясо из пробирки обязательно предполагает применение методов генетической инженерии. На самом деле, естественные клетки, участвующие в процессах выращивания мяса, разрастаются так же, как и генно-модифицированные. История Современные исследования по получению мяса в пробирке возникли из экспериментов НАСА, пытающейся найти более совершенные способы долгосрочного питания для астронавтов в космосе Съедобное мясо можно выращивать в лаборатории в индустриальных масштабах. Пресс-релиз, [[Мэрилендский университет в Колледж-Парке|Университет Мэриленда], 06.07.2005] . Метод был одобрен управлением по контролю качества продуктов и лекарств США (FDA) в 1995 году Catachem, Inc объявляет, что FDA одобрил диагностику продуктов из пробирки. Пресс-релиз Catachem, 21.02.1995, и НАСА стало с 2001 года проводить эксперименты по производству мяса в пробирке из клеток индейкиTest-tube meat science's next leap - Бэн Макинтайр, Новый скачок науки по производству мяса в пробирке. 20.01.2007 The Year in Science: Technology. Carbon nanotubes, lab-grown meat, humanoid robots, and more. - Сарах Вебб, Инженеры разработали план по лабораторному выращиванию мяса (Год в науке: технологии), 08.01.2006 . Первые съедобные формы были изготовлены прикладным биологическим исследовательским консорциумом NSR/Туро в 2000 г.: выращенная из клеток золотой рыбки консистенция походила на рыбное филе Моррис Бенджаминсон, Важные исследования в Touro: выращивание филе рыбы вне организма рыбы, 10.01.2010 . Первый рецензируемый журнал, опубликовавший статью на тему выращивания мяса в лаборатории, появился в 2005 по тематике Создание биологических тканей. Конечно, основная концепция восходит к более раннему времени. Так, Уинстон Черчилль в 1930 году сказал: «Через пятьдесят лет мы не будем абсурдно выращивать целого цыпленка, чтобы есть только грудки или крылышки, а будем выращивать эти части отдельно в подходящей среде». В 2008 году PETA объявила премию в $1 млн той компании, которая до 2012 года первой принесёт выращенное в лаборатории куриное мясо для потребителей. Голландское правительство направило 4 млн долл. США на эксперименты по выращиванию мяса в пробирке. Консорциум по производству мяса в пробирке — образовавшаяся международная группа исследователей, заинтересованных в этой технологии, провела в апреле 2008 года первую международную конференцию по производству мяса в пробирке совместно с Продовольственным научно-исследовательским институтом Норвегии для обсуждения коммерческих возможностей. Журнал Time объявил, что производство мяса в пробирке относится к числу 50 прорывных идей 2009 годаTHE BEST INVENTIONS Meat Farms - 50 лучших изобретений 2009 года. Журнал Time, 12.11.2009 . В ноябре 2009 года учёные из Нидерландов объявили, что они смогли вырастить мясо в лаборатории с использованием клеток живого поросёнка Луи Роджерс, Учёные вырастили свинину в лаборатории, The Sunday Times, 29.11.2009. 5 августа 2013 года в Лондоне был представлен первый гамбургер, содержащий 140 грамм культивированного мяса, которое было создано группой профессора Марка Поста из университета МаастрихтаПётр Своекоштный. Похоже на мясо. Полит.ру. 6 августа 2013.. Повар Ричард Макгоун приготовил гамбургер перед телекамерами. Эксперты, диетолог Ханни Рутцер и автор исследований о будущем продуктов питания Джош Шонвальд посчитали, что мясо слишком сухое и обезжиренное. На проект группы Поста сооснователь Google Сергей Брин пожертвовал 250 000 евро (331 200 долларов США)Dina Spector. Why Google’s Sergey Brin Paid $330,000 For The World’s First Lab-Grown Burger. Business Insider. 5 августа 2013. . Отличие от обычного мяса Здоровье Широкомасштабное производство мяса в пробирке может потребовать увеличение добавок искусственных гормонов в биологическую культуру.P.D. Edelman, D.C. McFarland, V.A. Mironov, and J.G. Matheny. "Commentary: In vitro-cultured meat production." // Tissue Engineering. May/June 2005, 11(5-6): 659-662. doi:10.1089/ten.2005.11.659 При обычном производстве мяса это не является необходимым. Пока также не разработана ни одна технология производства мяса в пробирке в крупных масштабах без использования антибиотиков для предотвращения бактериальных инфекций. Поскольку мясо из пробирки пока отсутствует на рынке, риски для здоровья ещё не полностью исследованы. Этот вопрос является одним из главных направлений работы учёных, работающих над культивированным мясом. Целью является производство более здорового мяса, чем обычное, в первую очередь за счёт снижения содержания жира и за счёт регулирования содержания питательных веществ. Например, большая часть мяса, производимого традиционными методами, имеет высокое содержание насыщенных жиров (потому что животные получают большое количество гормонов и кукурузного зерна, чтобы их жир наращивался быстрее). Это может вызвать у человека повышение уровня холестерина и другие проблемы со здоровьем, например, болезни сердца и ожирение. Исследователи предполагают, что омега-3-ненасыщенные жирные кислоты могут быть добавлены в культивируемое мясо для увеличения его питательной ценности. Подобным же образом для обычного мяса содержание омега-3-ненасыщенных жирных кислот также может быть увеличено путём изменения состава кормов для животных. , 2008, 88:257-269 Журнал Тайм предположил, что процесс получения мяса в пробирке может также уменьшить воздействие на мясо бактерий и болезней. Ненатуральность Иногда культивированное мясо пренебрежительно называют «франкенмясом», что отражает отношение к нему как к чему-то неестественному, а следовательно, не вызывающему доверия. Если культивированное мясо будет отличаться от натурального по внешнему виду, вкусу, запаху, текстуре или другим факторам, оно не сможет с ним коммерчески конкурировать. Отсутствие жира и костей может тоже быть недостатком, ибо эти составные части вносят ощутимый кулинарный вклад. Многие пищевые продукты, например, сурими используются для замены других компонентов (по причинам от моральных до стоимостных) независимо от их собственных свойств. George M. Pigott, Seafood: Effects of Technology on Nutrition (Food Science and Technology), CRC Press, 1990, ISBN 0824779223 Тем не менее, отсутствие косточек может сделать многие традиционные мясные блюда, например, «буффальские крылышки» более приемлемыми для маленьких детей или для людей, которые находят, что мяса в типичных «буффальских крылышках» слишком мало. Экология Некоторые люди полагают, что для производства культивированного мяса может потребоваться меньше ресурсов, и будет выделено меньше парниковых газов и других отходов, чем при производстве обычный мясной продукции. Это условие включают владельцы патента на мясо из пробирки, а также журналист Брендан КорнерWill Lab-Grown Meat Save the Planet? Or is it only good for cows and pigs? - Брендан Корнер, Поможет ли мясо из пробирки спасти планету? Или это коснётся только коров и свиней? Журнал Slate, 20.05.2008 . Маргарет Меллон из Союза обеспокоенных учёных, научно-обоснованной лоббистской группы , посвященной экологическим и социальным вопросам, имеет другую точку зрения, и считает, что для промышленного производства искусственного мяса потребуется гораздо больше энергии и ископаемых видов топлива, чем при традиционном производстве, сделав новый метод более разрушительным для экологии. Существует исследование 2011 года, в котором установлено, что при условии выращивания мяса "в пробирке" на субстрате из цианобактерий, в сравнении с обычным мясом требуется приблизительно на 7-45 % меньше энергии, на 99 % меньше земли, на 82-96 % меньше воды и создаётся на 78-96 % меньше выбросов парниковых газов. Рассматривался гипотетический процесс, так как на момент исследования не существовало технологий промышленного производства мяса из пробирки.Tuomisto, Environmental Impacts of Cultured Meat Production ([ http://www.eaza.net/activities/sustainability/Documents/cultured_meat.pdf pdf]) // Environmental science & technology 45.14 (2011): 6117-6123. doi:10.1021/es200130u Tuomisto, Could cultured meat reduce environmental impact of agriculture in Europe? / 8th International Conference on LCA in the Agri-Food Sector, Rennes, France, 2-4 October 2012 . Экономическое сравнение Производство мяса в лабораторных условиях в настоящее время очень дорого (около $1 млн за 250 г кусок говядины), и потребуются значительные инвестиции, чтобы перейти к крупномасштабному производству. Тем не менее, консорциум «Мясо из пробирки» подсчитал, что совершенствование существующих технологий может значительно сократить расходы на производство лабораторного мяса. Они считают, что оно может стоить 3500 евро за тонну, что примерно в два раза выше стоимости несубсидируемого европейского производства обычного куриного мяса. Этические соображения Группы защиты животных поддерживают производство мяса в пробирке, поскольку его производство исключает эксплуатацию и убийства животных.I'll Have My Burger Petri-Dish Bred, With Extra Omega-3. How researchers can make meat that's better for you—and better for animals. - Сьюзан Круглински, Гамбургер из чашки Петри, журнал Discover, 22.09.2008 Потенциальные применения Первоначальные исследования НАСА по производству мяса в пробирке предназначались для использования его в длительных космических полётах, где оно может быть стабильным источником питания наряду с овощами, выращенными с помощью гидропоники или аэропоники. Оно может также быть полезным при выживании в экстремальных условиях, где продовольствия не хватает, например в Антарктиде. Исследования Проблемы Научное направление, занимающееся производством культивированного мяса, выросло из области биотехнологии, известной как «тканевый инжиниринг». Технология развивается одновременно вместе с другими направлениями, используемыми в тканевом инжиниринге, такими как мышечная дистрофия и, более близким, выращиванием органов для трансплантации. Сейчас есть несколько препятствий, которые требуется преодолеть, чтобы получить шанс перейти к последующим шагам. На данный момент наиболее важными из них являются масштабы производства и себестоимость. * Размножение мышечных клеток: хотя сейчас нет проблем с разделением стволовых клеток, но для производства мяса необходимо, чтобы они делились быстрыми темпами, производя цельное мясо. Это требование имеет некоторые совпадения с медицинской отраслью тканевого инжиниринга. * Культура биологической среды: пролиферирующие клетки необходимы как источник пищи для роста и развития. Среда должна представлять собой сбалансированную смесь ингредиентов и факторы роста. Учёные уже определили возможные питательные среды для клеток индейки,Д. МакФарланд, М. Доумит, Р. Миншаль. Миогенные сопутствующие клетки для индейки: оптимизация пролиферации и дифференцирования в пробирке. Журнал Tissue and Cell, 1988, 20(6), 899−908 рыбы,М. Бенджаминсон, Дж. Гилхрист, М. Лоренц. In vitro edible muscle protein production system (mpps): stage 1, fish // Acta Astronautica, 2002, 51(12), 879−889. (Система производства мышечного белка для питания в пробирке: Стадия 1, рыба) овецМ. Додсон, Б. Матисон. Comparison of ovine and rat muscle-derived satellite cells: response to insulin. / Tissue and Cell, 1988, 20(6), 909−918 (Сравнение сопутствующих мышечных клеток овец и крыс: реакция на инсулин) и свиней.М. Доумит, Д. Кук, Р. Меркель. Fibroblast growth factor, epidermal growth factor, insulin-like growth factors, and platelet-derived growth factor-BB stimulate proliferation of clonally derived porcine myogenic satellite cells / J. Cell. Physiol. 1993, 157(2), 326−332 (Фактор роста фибробластов, эпидермальный фактор роста, инсулиноподобный фактор роста и тромбоцитарный фактор-BB роста стимулируют размножение клонов клеток, полученных из миогенных сопутствующих клеток свиней) В зависимости от мотивов исследователей, рост среды может иметь дополнительные требования. ** Коммерческая привлекательность: производство биологической среды для выращивания должно быть недорогим. Растительная среда должна быть дешевле сыворотки эмбриона телёнка. ** Экология: производство биологической среды не должна оказывать негативное воздействие на окружающую среду. Это означает, что производство должно быть энергетически выгодным. Кроме того, компоненты должны создаваться за счёт полностью возобновляемых источников энергии. Минералы из шахтных источников в данном случае нежелательны, равно как и синтетические питательные вещества, созданные с использованием невозобновляемых источников энергии. ** Благополучие животных: биологическая среда должна производиться без участия животных (за исключением получения первоначальных стволовых клеток). ** Безаллергенность: когда заводы по выращиванию биологической среды станут «более реалистичными» и дешёвыми, а также снизится вероятность инфекционных агентов, есть также вероятность того, что растительная питательная среда может вызвать аллергические реакции у некоторых потребителей. , журнал Innovative Food Science and Emerging Technologies 11 (2010) * Биореакторы: питательные вещества и кислород должны доставляться близко к растущей клетке, в масштабе миллиметров. У животных эта работа выполняется кровеносными сосудами. Биореактор должен воспроизводить эту функцию самым эффективным образом. Традиционный подход заключается в создании губкообразной матрицы, выполняющей функцию перфузии, на которой клетки смогут расти. Инициативы Вероятно, первые исследования мяса из пробирки были проведены Бенджаминсоном из Колледжа Touro. Его исследовательская группа смогла вырастить мышечную ткань золотой рыбки в лабораторных условиях с применением нескольких видов питательной среды. В 2004 году группа исследователей создала некоммерческую организацию «New Harvest» с целью содействия научным исследованиям в области производства мяса в пробирке. Среди учредителей Джейсон Матени и Владимир Миронов. Согласно их веб-сайту, культивированное мясо в переработанном виде подобно колбасе, гамбургерам или куриным наггетсам может стать коммерчески доступным через несколько лет. Одними из первых предприятий, которые смогут использовать это мясо, будут рестораны быстрого питания. Поскольку они не обнародуют источники получения продовольствия, мясо из пробирки неизбежно должно появиться в этих ресторанах. В апреле 2005 года проект по изучению культиворованного мяса стартовал в Нидерландах, а в 2008 году появилось сообщение, что большинство исследований мяса в пробирке ведут именно голландские научные коллективы. Исследования проводятся под руководством Хенка Хаагсмена в университете Амстердама, техническом университете Эйндховена и Утрехтском университете в сотрудничестве с производителем колбас Стиджманом. Голландское правительство выделило 2 млн евро субсидий на этот проект. 21 апреля 2008 PETA объявила премию в $1 млн. (аналогично фонду X Prize) первой группе, которая успешно произведёт синтетическое мясо, сопоставимое по качеству и по коммерческой привлекательности с естественными мясными продуктами. PETA заявила, что сумма премии вычислена из стоимости кур, убиваемых за один час в Соединенных Штатах для производства продуктов питания. Предложение премии действует до середины 2012 года.Первое мясо из пробирки оценено в миллион долларов // membrana, 28 апреля 2008Lab Meat: Tastes Like a Million Bucks // PETA В настоящее время в США отсутствует государственное финансирование по проблеме разработки производства мясной продукции в пробирке в промышленных масштабах как от администрации Буша, так и от администрации президента Обамы. Однако, запрос на грант был представлен в Национальный институт сельского хозяйства и продовольствия. Разработка промышленного производства потребует создание компании и не менее $ 5 млн венчурного капитала. Отражение в культуре * В рассказе Две планеты (оригинальное немецкое название: Auf Zwei Planeten) (1897) Курда Лассвица «синтетическое мясо» является одним из видов искусственных пищевых продуктов, производимых на Земле марсианами. * В романе Вечный хлеб (1928) Александра Беляева профессор-биохимик Бройер вывел культуру «простейших» организмов, которая растёт, не требуя ухода, и представляет собой сытное и вкусное «тесто». * В книге Нейромант (1984) Уильяма Гибсона искусственное мясо, называемое «выращенная в чане плоть», упоминается как продукт, продаваемый в магазинах, и оно дешевле, чем мясо животных. * В книге Космические торговцы (1952) Фредерика Пола и Сирила Корнблата искусственное мясо выращивают огромными кусками десятками метров в диаметре, и рабочие ходят по отрезанным ломтям с большими ножами. Кусок такого мяса называется «Цыпленок Цыпа». * В рассказах История будущего терро-человечества (1952—84) Бима Пайпера «карнификационные чаны» являются распространённым источником мяса для питания, хотя домашний скот для производства мяса выращивается во всех мирах в соответствующих биосферах. Некоторые из героев Пайпера (например, Лукас Траск в Космических викингах) находит «выращенное в чане» мясо приемлемым, однако считает «натуральные продукты» более аппетитными. * В рассказе Звёзды в моём кармане как песчинки (1984) Сэмюэла Дилэни, сообщество главного героя использует «выращенное в чане» мясо, культивированное от человека, в качестве основного источника белка. Взаимодействие этого сообщества и других сообществ, питающихся «естественным» мясом, является предметом изучения. * В кинокомедии 1976 г. Клода Зиди «Крылышко или ножка» играют Луи де Фюнес в роли первоклассного гурмана и Жюльен Гийомар в роли скверного Трикателя, тайно производящего искусственное питание. * В одном из рассказов Ларри Нивена о таверне Драко «Освоение нашей культуры — это то, что они делают!» человек, который посещает таверну, находится в состоянии депрессии от того факта, что имеется лицензия от инопланетной расы, по которой его геном является основой для массового производства безголовых клонов для поставки на мясной рынок той планеты. * В рассказе «Орикс и Коростель» Маргарет Этвуд 'цыплячьи выросты' являются курами, имеющими только рот и желудочно-кишечный тракт, и получены они с помощью генной инженерии для производства мясных продуктов. * Популярная городская легенда описывает генно-инженерное «выращенное в чане» существо, названное «животное 57»Animal 57: KFC's "Non-chicken" , как источник мяса для различных сетей быстрого питания. * В тетралогии «Продукты производства» Руди Рюкера почти всё мясо, в том числе человеческое, выращивается в ёмкостях. * В трилогии Звёздный герб упоминается бортовой производитель культивированного мяса на космической станции, который относится к надёжным источникам питания на долгие годы для нескольких десятков человек экипажа. * В эпизоде телесериала «Давай ещё, Тед» телеканала ABC показывают учёных, которые выращивают «мясные шарики». * В книге Сергея Снегова «Галактическая разведка» (1966, роман из трилогии «Люди как боги») упоминается искусственное мясо, которое герои считают вкуснее настоящего. * В социально-философском научно-фантастическом романе Ивана Антоновича Ефремова о путешествии людей будущего, уроженцев коммунистической Земли "Час Быка", земляне перешли на искусственно выращенные животные белки, отказываясь от насилия над живыми существами. См. также * Культура клеток * Генетическая инженерия * Гидропоника Примечания Ссылки * Часто задаваемые вопросы о выращиваемом мясе, New Harvest * [http://ecovoice.ru/blog/ecoproducts/327.html Мясо из пробирки], Блог Elenabalandina, 16 сентября 2009, Ecovoice.ru * Фонд InVitroMeat * The In Vitro Meat Consortium (Консорциум «Мясо из пробирки») * Заменители мяса * Lab-grown meat could ease food shortage (Лабораторно выращенное мясо может снизить нехватку продовольствия), New Scientist, 09 July 2008 * Рыбное филе выращивают в чанах , New Scientist * Выращенные в лаборатории стейки скоро будут в меню , New Scientist * Выращенные в лаборатории стейки, обсуждение пользователей slahdot * Would You Eat Lab-Grown Meat? Scientists growing meat in petri dishes say it's safer, healthier, more humane and less polluting. But can we get past the 'yuck' factor? // Alternet, 2006 * Искусственное мясо из пробирки становится реальностью, Boyko.ru, 14/05/2013 Патенты * [http://l2.espacenet.com/espacenet/viewer?PN=WO9931222&CY=ep&LG=en&DB=EPD Patent WO9931222 Производство мяса в индустриальных масштабах из клеток культур в пробирке ] * Patent 20060029922 Индустриальное производство мяса Журнальные статьи * P.D. Edelman, D.C. McFarland, V.A. Mironov, and J.G. Matheny. "Commentary: In vitro-cultured meat production." // Tissue Engineering. May/June 2005, 11(5-6): 659-662. [[doi:10.1089/ten.2005.11.659] - П. Эдельман и др. Комментарии: производство мяса в пробирке, ] * [http://heybryan.org/mediawiki/index.php/Meat_on_a_stick Технические заметки по производству мяса в пробирке ] Категория:Права животных Категория:Мясо Категория:Вегетарианство